The Kishins & An Egg
by Khaossonicv12
Summary: It was a normal Sunday morning for Chiaki, Akira/Goki, and Zenki at the Enno Shrine when a lone egg in a nest appeared out of nowhere. Thus the insanity begins with big laughs!


**The Kishins and an EGG**

==No Kishins and walking Eggs were harmed during the making of this fiction==

It was a normal slow Sunday morning in the Enno Shrine as Chiaki was reading a magazine, Akira painting a beautiful grassy plain outside the front yard, and Zenki... sleeping... on the roof. It was really slow day for beating demons and for the trio, when suddenly there was a knock on the front door.

"Who could it be?"

Chiaki wondered as she got up to answer. Akira had finished painting and noticed at the door a nest with a lone egg. Chiaki opened the door and saw the nest.

"Chiaki, someone left this nest with an egg here." Akira said to Chiaki with a surprised look.

"Who would leave an egg here Akira?" Chiaki wondered.

"There's a note attached to the egg." Akira noticed.

Chiaki looked at the note as it said _-Keep egg in nest!-_ What could it mean to leave a note of warning involving this egg? Both Chiaki and Akira wondered, then they both noticed something unusual about the egg.

"What's that mark on the egg?" Akira said with a curious tone.

"It looks like a dragon mark." Chiaki answered examining the mark on the egg.

Pondering about the mark, Chiaki and Akira headed towards the basement library in the shrine to see if there were something about a *dragon marked egg*, unintentionly leaving the egg outside.

Meanwhile still on the roof, a growl from Zenki's stomach woke him up in a light daze.

"I'm huuuuuuuungryy." said the chibi-demon lord as he jumped down the roof landing on where the egg was nearby.

He noticed an egg in a nest, "Hey, an egg... foood..." Zenki saw and drooled.

He picked up the egg and was about to eat it raw, suddenly the egg glowed silver and floated out of Zenki's hand.

"Wha..?" A confused look in Zenki's face as the egg unveiled a star-shaped pattern on itself glowing intensely. The egg flashed into an orb and took the little demon with it. Akira and Chiaki returned from the library with an ancient textbook and noticed the egg had dissapeared!

"The egg was gone!" Akira said out loud. Chiaki on the other hand instantly held a fan and with a serious face she thought, "Zenki... that little..."

Elsewhere...

Zenki and the egg transported to a part of Shikigami-Chou on top of a building, "ZHUUH?" Zenki jaw dropped as the egg sprouted two baby dragon legs and oddly enough roped Zenki along with them.

"WHAT THE HELL?" The red demon was confused watching the egg.

"Let's go for a walk!" A voice echoed in Zenki's mind, surprisingly it wasn't from anywhere but the egg!

"A walk?" ask the roped Zenki unknowing of what was happening.

"Ready...?" said the egg in a running stance, "GOOOO!" with this the egg went instantly creating a sonic boom that could be heard around the whole planet! As the egg rushes of for its *walk* Zenki tied at the other end was flying over the area crashing into walls, streets, street lights, smashing cars and breaking through windows.

Elsewhere a few blocks away where the egg was heading, Chiaki and Akira were looking for it and Zenki.

"No sign of him anywhere, Chiaki." Akira said with concern.

"Hm... OH!" Chiaki realized she could summon Zenki with the bracelet.

"Here we go... Zen..." Before Chiaki could call for Zenki the egg came flying by at incredible speed, to Chiaki and Akira's surprised, they see Zenki roped and flying like a ragdoll getting mashed up with debris all over his body, on his head was a picket sign with a BIG saying: **PAIN!**

Chiaki and Akira were temporary speechless at the sight of a mere egg causing that much damage, "I... guess that's what the note mean." Chiaki still recovered from the shock.

"Either way, we got to get the egg back in the nest!" Akira exclaimed pulling the nest conveniently out of nowhere like magic. He was actually a demon god reincarnated.

Chiaki nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah, LET's GO!" she said.

Akira went into a stance, "DEMON GOD TRANSFORMATION! AKASHAON!"

As Akira uttered those words a flash of DIVINE LIGHT illuminated part of the city, from the light the Demon Lord Goki in his 3rd form descended from Heaven!

"Hold on, Master!" said Goki as he was carrying Chiaki on his back ready to rush to the aid of Zenki.

Meanwhile, Zenki was getting more beaten up by the debris caused by the egg.

"Yay! This is fun!" said the egg with glee while pulverizing Zenki roped to itself. At least the egg was having fun but not for Zenki as his anger just peaked to an exponential point!

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUN? I'LL SHOW YOU THE REAL FUN!" said the enraged Zenki as in the center of his "tiara" glowed brightly as he was about to transform to his full form using his rage.

But somehow, the egg glowed silver negating Zenki's transformation!

"No no no... no changing for you!" said the egg with a grin.

"HOW ARE YOU GRINNING IF YOU ARE AN EGG?" roared the still chibi-Zenki with burning eyes of pure rage.

Catching up to the egg at equal speed was Goki while Chiaki was holding on to him with incredible endurance.

"Egg! Cease this unwanted destruction!" shouted Goki with great assertiveness in his voice.

"Nope." The egg replied with a smirk.

Chiaki said with a puzzled expersion, "How could a egg smirk like that?"

The chase was getting more perilous and insane as parts of the ground were flying in the air. Goki dodged the pieces with great speed and grace and quickstepping with excellent timing.

"I must cast the spell to free Zenki!" said Chiaki with determination.

As Chiaki was about to chant her spell the egg glowed silver again and muted the priestess with a strap of tape marked X on Chiaki's mouth, "MMMMMFFF~~~" said Chiaki muffled.

"Master!" Goki shouted in shocked, but Chiaki was not harmed only taped in her mouth and thus could not utter the spell.

"No spell until we finish my walk!" shouted the egg without looking forward not noticing a giant evil monster in front of it. The giant swatted the egg like a fly knocking it to a place packed of flour without breaking its shell.

Goki came to a complete stop landing on the undamaged part of the street noticing both the bus-sized monster and that the egg had stopped running. The tape on Chiaki's lips disappeared as well as the rope around Zenki who was lying in a cracked part of the road.

"Are you alright, Master?" Goki said with great worry.

"I'm ok, thanks Goki." replied Chiaki with relief for being able to speak again.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" roared the monster and thrusted its punch at Goki and Chiaki but with great reflex Goki got them out of harm's way and landed on the cracked spot where Zenki was under.

"RELEASE THE SEAL NOW WOMAN! BULL SHEEESSSSSSSHHHHH*^&&^&*^(*%^&%$^%#$$%$!" outraged Zenki was in desperate need to release thunder wrath on the next thing that moved, the bus-sized monster wrecking parts of the city for example.

"Alright!" Chiaki exclaimed setting her fingers in position for the spell, as she shouted, "Break free! VAJRA ON ARK!"

Zenki's whole body glowed brightly as he roared ferociously and rose up with intense fury; the Demon God Zenki in his ultimate armature had resurrected and was staring at the monster pinpointing his target for a full-on assault!

"YOU WILL HAVE TO PAY FOR PISSING ME OFF YOU INSECT!" Zenki brought out his axe and unleashed all the fury he had into his attack, "FIGHTING PHOENIX FLIGHT!"

The axe glowed tearing the wind and made contact with the monster utterly destroying it into oblivion.

After the insanity of the *WALK* of the egg, it was returned to the nest Goki was holding.

"What a wild day..." said Chiaki sitting outside with Akira and Zenki who still felt indignant at the egg for his ordeal despite the egg saying sorry to him.

Suddenly a rather chubby dragon appeared from the sky, "Hello there."

The three were at awe when the dragon spoke to them.

"I'm here for my son." The dragon announced merrily.

"THAT egg is you son?" questioned Chiaki.

"Indeed, I have left a note to keep him from causing some mischief. Seemingly I was a bit late." It replied smiling from ear to ear.

The dragon took the nest with his son in it and waved farewell to Chiaki, Akira and Zenki; the egg was also waving byebye to them as the dragon soared to the sky.

"Shit! Good Riddance!" said Zenki scoffing at the egg until a random anvil landed on his head. **XP**

"Zenki should really be careful of what he says." Akira said amusingly.

Chiaki responded to him with a smile, "I guess that's the actual lesson Zenki should've learnt among many others."

**The End**


End file.
